Ragnarök
: "To wage war on those who would kill any who cannot defend themselves... To hold back the ever-growing tide of Ragnarök that comes to calm us all. This is not our duty. It is the reason for our very existence." : ―Thor Ragnarök is an acclaimed doomsday event in Asgardian culture that prophesized the destruction of Asgard and the end of the Asgardian Empire. Background Overview : "The universe moves forever towards Ragnarök. This is its nature." : ―Odin Ragnarok is the eternal cycle of death and rebirth for the Asgardians. During this cycle, Asgard is destroyed and a number of gods will die. Eventually, the gods will be reborn and the cycle will begin anew. While each Ragnarok is largely the same, there are some differences between them. A Prodigal Daughter : "We were unstoppable. I was his weapon in the conquest that built Asgard's empire. One by one, the Realms became ours. But then, simply because my ambition outgrew his, he banished me, caged me, locked me away like an animal." : ―Hela Unbeknownst to all, Odin possessed a secret no one else knew about. Long before Thor was born, the Allfather had a daughter named Hela, who fought alongside him as his Chief Executioner and the leader of the Einherjar. Hela played a key role in the creation of the Asgardian Empire, helping her father conquer the Nine Realms in a bloody and violent campaign. But Odin gradually began to see his daughter's overambitious nature as a threat to the peace needed to unite the Realms and, following a great battle, banished her to Hel for eternity. Odin then went to great lengths to forget Hela ever existed, ordering that any mention or depiction of her role in Asgard's creation to be erased. Meanwhile, a resentful Hela started biding her time for the day when she would break free and exact vengeance against her father for his betrayal. Death of Odin Quest for Odin Exposing Loki Upon exiting the Bifrost Bridge, Thor slid across the floor at speed due to being pulled from Earth while still flying through the air at considerable speed. Once arriving there, Thor discovered that Skurge, who had previously fought alongside Thor during the Battle of Vanaheim, had recently been named the new guardian of the Bifrost, with Skurge complained about Thor scaring away his dates due to the severed dragon head. While Thor questioned what had happened while he had been gone, Skurge had then explained that Heimdall was currently on a fugitive following his exile from Asgard due to him seemingly being declared a traitor, much to Thor's confusion as he knew Heimdall would never betray Asgard. Wishing to investigate what was going on, Thor then flew straight towards Asgard, much to Skurge's annoyance since he was supposed to be the one to announce Thor's arrival first. Upon arriving at the Asgardian Palace, Thor notices a gigantic golden statue of Loki outside, and he then came across Odin as he watched a play entitled "The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard" loosely based on the events that took place in the Second Battle of Svartalfheim, as Loki had apparently died heroically in Thor's arms, having given his life to defeat Malekith and Kurse, presenting Loki as the savior and ignoring all his many previous villainous actions throughout Loki's life. Infuriated, Thor then questioned Odin on why he left the Nine Realms defenseless and instead was gorging himself on grapes and leaving Asgard corrupted and defenseless. Seeking to force his brother into revealing his depiction in front of all the onlooking Asgardians, Thor then aggressively took "Odin" in his arms before hurling Mjølnir through the air, threatening to crush his head with it unless he revealed his deception to everyone on Asgard. While the Einherjar watched on, unsure of how to handle the unusual situation, "Odin" tried to insist that Thor was mad, although Thor had remained determined to prove his theory about Loki's survival. With no other option, Loki finally gave up the facade in front of all the Asgardians and faced Thor's scorn. As they stood awkwardly across from each other, Skurge finally arrived and announced Thor's arrival, much to Loki's annoyance. Thor then furiously demanded to know where Odin had been for the last while, pressing Mjølnir against Loki until he admitted Odin was on Earth. Thor and Loki then went to Earth, leaving Volstagg and Fandral in charge of the Bifrost. Meeting Doctor Strange Upon arriving back on the Earth, Thor and Loki had soon discovered that Shady Acres Care Home, the retirement house where Loki had previously dropped off Odin in New York City had been demolished. While they were discussing how Loki had survived being killed by Kurse, they were interrupted by women who wanted a picture with Thor, as one woman expressed her sadness that Jane Foster had dumped him, although Thor insisted it was a mutual dumping. While they were speaking, with Thor jokingly comparing Loki's outfit to that of a witch, they noticed something was happening under their feet, which Loki insisted he had noting to do with. Before they could react, Loki was suddenly captured by a portal on the floor which then left behind nothing but a business card with an address for the New York Sanctum, which Thor then headed straight to in order to locate his brother and understand what had just happened to Loki. Upon knocking on the door of the Sanctum, Thor found that he was immediately teleported inside the building where he began looking around. Thor was then eventually met by Doctor Strange who floating down using the Cloak of Levitation and had greeted Thor. Strange then invited Thor to put down Mjølnir, which had been transformed into an umbrella for his time on the Earth, with Strange providing him with a coat stand to place Mjølnir in as Thor obliged him. Upon being teleported around the Sanctum again, Thor commented on his surprise to learn that the Earth now had wizards, with Strange correcting him that they preferred to use the term of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. While they were speaking, Thor awkwardly broke an artefact before questioning what Strange wanted and why he should care, to which Strange introduced himself properly and invited Thor to have a seat while they then discussed Thor returning to Earth. Thor and Strange then teleported across the Sanctum and sat down to discuss the situation that had arisen due to Thor returning to the Earth. Strange also used his Magic to give Thor a cup of tea and when he explained that he did not drink tea, Strange gave him a beer instead and began comically refilling Thor's beer as he had drunk it, confusing him. Strange then explained that he kept a watch list of the beings he had deemed dangerous, noting that Loki was one. Thor remarked that he agreed with Loki being put on the list of the dangerous beings before then being questioned as to why he had brought Loki back to New York City. Thor highlights that he and Loki were currently looking for Odin, Strange then proposed a deal that if he took Loki and did a small task for him he would help in their quest for Odin. Thor ultimately agreed to his demands As Strange prepared to use his Sling Ring to teleport Thor to Muspelheim (for where the task would be placed), he briefly checked to see if he needed to alter the spell to accommodate for transporting Asgardians, which he soon confirmed he did not, while continuing to teleport Thor across the building repeatedly, much to his considerable annoyance. He opens up a portal to Muspelheim and comically reminds Thor not to forget his umbrella, to which Thor responded to by summoning it with his hand, smashing through and breaking objects in the room above, which irritated Strange. Thor then requested for Strange to reunite him with Loki, and Strange obliged by using his Sling Ring to open a portal, releasing Loki from a spell which he angrily exclaimed had caused him to fall for thirty minutes, which amused Thor. Battle in Muspelheim Splitting up Thor and Loki landed on a seemingly safe location on Muspelheim to be greeted by Strange's well-known ally the Silver Surfer. The three began to search for Surtur and eventually split up, Thor ordered Surfer to keep watch of Loki and his antics while he zooms across Muspelheim. After searching far and wide he stopped inside a suspicious looking cave to be greeted Surtur upon his throne. Thor noted as he walked towards him that he thought Odin had killed Surtur half a million years ago, Surtur explained that he could not die until he had destroyed Asgard, to which Thor then explained his dreams of seeing Asgard up in flames at the hands of Surtur. Volla's Prophecy : "You cannot stop Ragnarök. Why fight it?" : "Because for Asgard fighting comes naturally" : ''―Surtur and Thor Surtur explained that these were visions of Ragnarök long ago which was nicknamed Volla's Prophecy, promising Thor that once his Crown of Surtur had then finally been reunited back with the Eternal Flame then he could destroy all of Asgard, Thor had also learnt from Surtur that Thor's father Odin is to soon die upon Midgard which Surtur believed to be funny. Escape from Muspelheim Thor angered from Surtur's comment engages in combat with him and his army, as things begin to look dull the Silver Surfer and Loki return to Thor causing Surtur to use his Twilight Sword, and Thor continued his fight against Surtur and his creatures. He eventually was able to defeat both with the help of his allies and take Surtur's Crown back to Earth for Strange. Release of Hela : ''"So he's gone. That's a shame, I would've liked to have seen that." : ―Hela Once the crown obtained Thor and Loki went to Earth to find Odin with Doctor Strange's help. Strange angered by not getting the information he needed (which was about the Infinity Stones he slightly mentioned) he took the crown anyways feeling that it would still be an equal trade and sent him towards Norway where Odin rested. Odin told his sons that he was dying and that his death would enable the Goddess of Death to break free. After Odin vanished into Valhalla, Hela indeed appeared and easily destroyed Mjølnir. Panicked, Loki ordered Skurge to bring them back to Asgard, but Hela followed them and during the transport she cast out her brothers who fell on the distant planet of Sakaar. Arriving at the Bifrost Bridge, Hela killed Volstagg and Fandral and recruited Skurge as her right-hand man. Contest of Champions A New Champion Ragnarök Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Ragnarök